


Breakfast, movies and other shenanigans

by Warriordevil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cat Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Panic Attacks, Patton is a good cook, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, octopus remus sanders, poor little anxious kitten, virgil is scared of heights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriordevil/pseuds/Warriordevil
Summary: Virgil has kept his cat ears and tail a secret for seven years. Now that the 'dark' sides have move into the mind palace, chaos ensues, and Virgil is having trouble keeping it a secret.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 290





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil poked his head up from under the blankets when he heard the door open, but just a little. He did not want whichever side it was in his room to know that he was in fact awake. He actually woke up a lot earlier than the other sides thought, he prefered to stay in bed until someone came and knocked on his door. His tail wrapped itself around his leg, and his fluffy purple cat ears were flattened against his skull. Hopefully they didn’t notice. The last thing Virgil expected though, was the little red dot that had appeared on his pillow, and Remus’ voice.  
“Wakey, wakey, kitten. Breakfast is ready.”  
Remus and Deceit were the only sides that knew about his cat features, and they took any chance they got to cuddle, or play with him. Virgil hissed at Remus, but he couldn’t help but try and catch the red dot. Every time he grabbed at it, it would move farther away, and he would have to push the blanket away, and move forward to try and get it again. Suddenly, the red dot moved across the carpet, and landed in the middle of the floor. Wiggling a bit, Virgil jumped at it, landing on the floor just as the dot disappeared. Coming back to reality, Virgil realized that Remus had just been trying to get him out of bed. Hissing at him again, Virgil glared.  
“Awww, love you too, emo!”  
“Fiiiiine! I'll come down for breakfast.”  
“Yay! See you there, kitten!”  
As soon as Remus left the room, Virgil stuck his tongue out at the door, turned, and snatched up his hoodie and beanie. Tucking his tail into the yoga pants he was wearing, Virgil popped up in the kitchen, startling everyone there except Remus. Sitting down at the table across from Logan, and between Deceit and Remus, Virgil eyed the contents of his plate. Patton had made french toast and scrambled eggs. Drowning his food in syrup, and ignoring Logan’s glare, Virgil tuned into the conversation between the Creativity twins.  
“I still don’t understand how you managed to wake Virgil up without getting hurt!”  
Remus chuckled.  
“I can work magic. There was a lot of hissing, though.”  
“And you’re lucky I love you, otherwise there would be a lot more than just complaints.”  
“Awww, love you too, Virgie!”  
Deceit and Roman rolled their eyes, and Patton and Logan blinked, trying to process what had just happened. After a moment Patton grinned.  
“I knew it! I told you so, Logan!”  
Roman coughed into his milk, surprised, and looked up at Patton with wide eyes. Logan sighed and passed Patton a five dollar bill.   
“Wait, you guys made a bet!! Without me?”  
“Yes Roman. Patton said that Virgil and Remus would ‘get together’.”  
“Yeah, and Logan was like, ‘No way!’”  
“Wow. Real mature of you guysss.”  
“Deceit, you're just mad that you have to get up. And Remus can be a pain in the ta- ass sometimes.”  
“I’m nowhere near as bad as you though, Vee.”  
“And now we stop fighting! Dig in, everyone!”  
Patton grinned, and the table fell back into silence.  
Logan stood up, having finished eating, and brought his plate over to the sink to be washed.  
“Thank you for breakfast, Patton.”  
“No problem, kiddo!”  
After everyone was finished eating, they all disappeared to their rooms, leaving Remus and Virgil behind to clean up.   
“Oooohhh, I wonder if I can carry all of the dishes? Do you think I could?”  
Virgil turned, to see Remus piling all the plates, cups and silverware onto the little tray that he had summoned.  
“Remus, I don’t think that that’s a g-”  
Virgil was cut off by a loud crash, and his fight-or-flight instincts took over. Hissing, Virgil blinked a few times before he realised that he was on top of the fridge. Remus blinked up at him, also surprised. Looking down, Virgil backed as far away as he could from the edge, which wasn’t far. Deceit, Roman, Patton and Logan appeared behind Remus, who had started trying to clean up the broken glass.  
“What happened?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Panic attack

“What happened?!”

“And where’s Virgil?”

Without looking up from what he was doing, Remus quickly explained what had happened, his breath shaky and unstable, like Virgil’s, who was trying to calm himself down from his position on top of the fridge. 

_ Too high, not enough space, how was he going to get down he was going tobestuckuphereforevertoohighhelppleasehelpmedownnotenoughspacepleasehelpgetmedown _ **_please_ **

“Virgil, I need you to breathe with me. Can you do that?”

**_Can’tbreathnotenoughspacehelpmepleasedon’ttouchmedon’thurtmegetawayneedtogetdowntoohigh_ **

Virgil desperately tried to move away from the voice, still trying to regulate his breathing. A hand touched his shoulder, and on instinct he lashed out, hissing, his little claws out, and he heard someone yell.

**_Tooloudcan’tbreathnotenoughspacetoohighhelppleasedon’ttouchmedon’thurtmepleasehelp_ **

“Virgil I need you to focus on my voice. You are safe. You are not hurt.It will be ok.”

**_Notokaynotsafecan’tbreathnotenoughspacegetawayfrommepleasedon’thurtmeplease_ **

“You are safe. Not one will hurt you. It will be okay.”

**_Notsafegetawaypl_ ** _ easedon’thurtmenotenoughspacetoohightooloudpleasehelpgetawayleavemealonehelpme _

“You are safe. No one will hurt you. You are safe.”

_ Getawayleavemealonepleasehelptoohightooloudnotenough space please help too high can’t breath _

“Breathe with me Virgil. I’m going to get us down from here.”

_ Too high don’ttouchmepleaseIdidn’tmeantogetawaynotenoughspacedon’ttouchmeplease _

“Or we can stay up here. Breathe with me. Keep breathing. Slow and steady breaths. In for four, hold for seven, out for eight. You are safe.”

_ Notsafecan’t breathe please help not okay _

Virgil sucked in a shaky breath, trying to calm down. someone was tapping out the breathing exercises beside him. Virgil followed the tapping to the best of his ability, and it was slowly getting easier. The world came back into focus, and he opened his eyes, when had he closed them? Logan was right in front of him, Deceit behind him, blood dripping down the human half of his face. 

“There you are. Can we get down now? I do not find high places very enjoyable.”

Virgil nodded hesitantly, and Logan clambered down. Inching forward, he looked for a way to get down. Upon seeing the height again, he moved backwards, only to find Remus climbing up, and using his sticky green tentacles to lower Virgil back to the floor. 


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Virgil was safely on the ground, Remus pulled him in for a hug, sobbing apologies into his shoulder. Another pair of arms wrap around them from the side, and five minutes later they are all moving to the couch to watch a movie. Virgil falls asleep about halfway through the movie, and Remus carries him back to his room. Patton also fell asleep, so Roman carried the moral trait back to his room. Deceit and Logan stayed on the couch, discussing the inconsistencies of Disney movies, a conversation which the Creativity twins gladly joined. 

“And we’ll totally ignore the fact that both Goofy AND Pluto are dogs, but only one of them can talk.”

“They couldn’t get EVERYTHING right Snake-face!”

“And the fact that Cinderella’s slipper fit her perfectly, how did it fall off her foot? And why didn’t it change back like everything else?”

“She was in a hurry, and nearly fell down the stairs, Books-for-brain!”

“Buzz Lightyear only knows that he’s a toy half the time.”

“Not you too, Remus! You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“And how did Belle get the Beast’s unconscious body onto her horse?”

“I don’t know, levitation? It’s a movie, they can do whatever they want!”

“And what kind of person punishes an 11 year old boy for not letting them into his house? According to the movie, the castle had been cursed for ten years, and the curse would become permanent if they didn’t break it by the time the Beast was 21.”

“Yeah! And how does Chip even exist? He’s like, eight years old!”

“And where aren’t the Beast's parents? Who aren’t the faceless spoons and plates in the background when they sing ‘Be Our Guest’?”

Roman stood up dramatically, having had enough of the Disney criticism, and swept up the stairs. The three sides waited until they heard his door close before continuing the conversation. 

Sometime around noon, Patton and Virgil came down the stairs, both heading into the kitchen to make lunch. Roman also reappeared from his room, grabbing a sandwich from the plate and claiming that he had an idea for the next Sanders Sides script, and returned to his room. 

Virgil climbed into Remus’ lap, and the darker side of creativity put down his mace, which he had been polishing. Snatching the hood off of Virgil’s head, and ignoring the hissing and odd looks, he began to stroke his boyfriend's cat ears. As Virgil began to purr, Patton spoke up.

“A-are those real?!”


	4. Chapter 4

“A-are those real?”

Roman came down the stairs, only pausing for a moment when he saw Virgil sitting on Remus’ lap, purring. Grinning victoriously, he sat down on the couch beside the two.

“I knew it! You had me guessing Virgil.”

“How is this possible? I know that Deceit had snake scales-”

“Beautiful snake scales.”

“Alright Roman, beautiful snake scales, and Remus has his tentacles, but no one has explained why they are there.”

“Well, Logan, the subconscious is scary, right? So the Imagination gave us these animal traits so that Thomas would never accidentally wander in. It made us look scary.”

Logan nodded, and Patton tackled Virgil, pushing his hand through the anxious side’s hair, pausing to scratch behind his ears. Remus let out an offended gasp, and pulled Virgil away, glaring at Patton.

“Mine.”

Everybody laughed, and Logan drew Patton into his lap for cuddles. Roman pulled a protesting Deceit into his lap, and the group settled down to watch the newest episode to Steven Universe.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see and mistakes, let me know!


End file.
